


Perfect gift

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves his Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect gift

Title: Perfect gift  
Fandom: _Sherlock/Nightmare Before Christmas_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Santa Claus  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: pre-series of _Sherlock_ , during the events of _Nightmare Before Christmas_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Sherlock loves his Christmas present.

Santa stared at young Sherlock Holmes in bewilderment. He had been working his way around the world, replacing the ‘gifts’ Jack Skellington had left with normal ones, and this was the first child who had absolutely refused to trade. According to his list, Sherlock had barely managed to avoid being on the naughty list and was supposed to receive a stuffed bear. Jack had given him a human skull.

“You can’t have him, he’s mine. The skeleton gave him to me.” Sherlock glared up at him, clutching the skull tighter against his chest. He traced a small finger around one of the empty eye sockets before whispering something Santa couldn’t hear. He looked incredibly pleased with his gift.

“Are you sure you’d rather have that old skull instead of this nice bear?” Santa held the bear out. If you pushed a button on the bear’s paw, it played ‘The Teddy Bear’s Picnic’.

Sherlock took a couple of steps away from the bear. “His name is Billy.” He turned the skull around in his hands, looking every inch of it over. “He’s perfect.”

Santa sighed. “You may keep Billy, Sherlock. But you need to be less naughty next year or you won’t get that new microscope.”

A huge smile spread across Sherlock’s face. “Thank you, Santa!” He did a little twirl before hopping in the air. Then he rushed up the stairs, holding Billy in his hands. “Happy Christmas!”

After grabbing the large spider from under the tree, Santa switched it with a black umbrella. The label attached to the handle read ‘Mycroft’ in big, bold print. With a smile on his face, he put his finger beside of his nose and rose up the chimney. He still had a few hundred more houses to visit before the night was over.


End file.
